


Caught in a Heated Moment

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [28]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Arguing, Canon-Typical Behavior, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Humor, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Beatrice pops in at a very peculiar time. Virgilia attempts to maintain her poise, but Gaap makes it increasingly difficult.
Relationships: Gaap/Virgilia (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Kudos: 6





	Caught in a Heated Moment

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 28: hands.  
> whoo! finally done! this was actually a last second pairing change because i re-watched episode six and the dynamic between gaap and virgilia is so funny that i had to make the last fic in this series about them.

“Oh, what exactly are you two doing?”

Beatrice’s voice broke through the raucous activity between Gaap and Virgilia. Gaap’s lips were curved upwards in their usual sneer. Virgilia huffed, smoothing down the wrinkles of her choker as Beatrice took her first step into the meeting room. As the golden butterflies signifying her arrival vanished behind her, she cocked her head at her teacher and friend, neatly raising an eyebrow at their sudden silence.

She waved her hand, and her pipe popped into place on the crook of her palm. Raising it to her lips, she inhaled deeply and blew out a thin line of gray smoke. Smiling as she basked in the smog, she looked to Virgilia and asked, “If what I think I saw was right, then my query is a simple one. Are you fooling around with Gaap? I’ve always suspected you two were engaging in other forms of...” She winked. “...‘activities.’”

Virgilia balked. Her cheeks reddened to the hue of Gaap’s dress. “B-Beato, what a horrible thing to ask your teacher! As the Golden Witch, you should have learned a little decorum by now.”

“How can I maintain my natural finesse when my oldest and dearest demonic friend is heeeere?” Beatrice countered, gallivanting over to Gaap with long strides. She swung her arm around Gaap’s shoulder, her smirk etching into her cheek. “So, so, Gaap, you won’t keep me in the dark, will you? I only saw a glimpse of it. A quick glance at the shadows melting into one, so what would you say I witnessed, hmmmm?”

Gaap snickered and teased one of her many curls. “Well, good to see you, too, Riiche. Always happy to be of service in one of your games.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Beatrice sneered, poking her cheek with the round tip of her pipe. “Now, hurry up and spill! I’ll even let you use the red truth to confirm my suspicions!”

As Gaap took an exaggerated, long breath, Virgilia stormed over and pinched her earlobe. Gaap yelped as Virgilia tugged her aside. Gaap’s heels clicked on the checkerboard tiles, her gait awkward despite her attempts to stand upright, but Virgilia, in her heightened sense of urgency, refused to grant her any leniency.

“Gaap, do not defile my student’s head with your filthy imagery,” Virgilia hissed into her ear. “She’s much too young to know of our trysts.”

Lifting her dress, Beatrice snuck over to them as quietly as a mouse to a crumb of cheese. Gaap paid her no mind. She didn’t even crack a smile. If she showed any change in her expression, Virgilia would notice Beatrice in a heartbeat, and the length of time for their mutual scolding would be doubled. Beatrice rocked on her heels behind her teacher, setting her hand to her ear like a schoolgirl hearing a salacious secret told between a principal and his secretary.

“I think her head is already filled with dirty thoughts. What she did to her opponent in the second game was nothing short of domination,” Gaap replied, tapping her chin. She clicked her tongue. “I heard Lady Bernkastel couldn’t stand more than a few minutes of staring at his butt naked body.” She tapped her fist into her open palm and gasped. “Oh, but she prefers the company of only Lady Lambdadelta, so perhaps she was turned off by Battler being male.”

Virgilia dragged her hand down her face and groaned. Conversing with Gaap was like talking to a brick wall. Any opportunity she had to teach Gaap a lesson in civility was going to end with Virgilia’s words going unheard. The demonic fashionista was simply too hedonistic to take proper care of her speech, and the mischievous glint in her eyes only fueled Virgilia’s annoyance.

“I swear, you-” Virgilia paused and looked over her shoulder. “Beato?”

Beatrice was sitting in her armchair leering at her chessboard. She mumbled to herself, one hand tucked underneath her chin. She aimed her pipe at a few pieces, appearing to examine their positions on the board for the upcoming fourth game.

Smiling at her apprentice’s diligence, she returned to her conversation with Gaap. (Beatrice whisked herself back to Virgilia’s backside in a quiet tornado of golden butterflies.)

But much to Virgilia’s shock, Gaap traced her finger around the witch’s thin lips. A comment died in her throat about Gaap’s lack of sophistication when Gaap lazily dragged her finger down her strong jaw to the pulse in her neck. Gaap’s other hand found Virgilia’s cheek, and her thumb smoothed stray gray hairs behind her neck. Virgilia could only hope Beatrice was being a good girl and kept her eyes to herself.

“Now, now, Riiche is old enough to know about this kind of romance. In most relationships, getting physical is just as important as teasing and death threats,” Gaap crooned, hooking her fingers through Virgilia’s choker. “In fact, Lia, maybe you shouldn’t hide the marks I left seconds ago on your neck? By the way, how did you manage to put this thing back on in a manner of seconds?”

Virgilia jabbed her finger at Gaap’s nose. “W-w-w-we invited you here to help with the game! Not with debauchery, seducer!”

Gaap shook her finger. “You’re only calling it debauchery because we got caught, and I didn’t ‘seduce’ you. You actually kissed me first.”

“Well, that’s-! You-! Listen here! I’m trying to maintain a good standard for Beato! And don’t call me Lia!”

“Seriously, how’d you manage to put the choker back on when I was in the middle of stroking and kissing your neck”

Virgilia’s entire face was brighter than Gaap’s eccentric dress. “With magic, you-you-you flirt!”

“Hey, Riiche, can you use this argument against Battler?” Gaap called, and the color in Virgilia’s face drained.

Beatrice broke into a wolfish smile bearing all of her teeth. She snatched Virgilia’s shoulders and shoved her head forward, bellowing, “Teacher! I didn’t know you liked to get friiiisky! Who knew the prudish Witch of Finite liked to be fondled! Gyahahahaha!"

As Gaap and Beatrice roared with laughter, Virgilia buried her face in her hands. It was going to be a long fourth game.


End file.
